


No More Doggy Play Dates

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and it wasnt reyna, and jason is their new neighbor, and they had a doggy play date, and well, for like 3 dogs, nico and reyna are best buddies, roomies, someone got pregnant, they are loving dog owners too, who also owns a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds out his dog is pregnant and tries to figure out which dog is the father. He did not think that it would be the new next door neighbor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Doggy Play Dates

“Hey Nico!” Reyna yelled from the living room. Nico sighed and got up from his rather uncomfortable seating at his desk. He really needed to finish his manuscript before the editor went insane.

“Yes Reyna?” he answered as he made his way to the living room. Reyna and him had been roommates for 3 years now, when they first met at Percy and Annabeth’s wedding. After talking for a bit, Reyna had offered him her extra room in her apartment since her rent was going up and he wanted to move to San Francisco anyway. It was a rather good set up, seeing that they soon became great friends and meshed well enough not to kill each other.

“Um, I think Mrs. O’Leary is sick or something. She hasn’t been eating a lot the past couple of days and she didn’t want to go for her morning walk with Aurum and Argentum. She is just kind of laying her and won’t let me touch her at all.” Reyna called out again just as Nico reached the living room. He saw her standing a few feet away from Mrs. O’Leary, Nico’s black Saint Bernard that his father gave him. Mrs. O’Leary growled at Reyna for a second before resting her head back on the giant pillow bed they had bought for her. Nico sighed and walked over to where Mrs. O’Leary was, only for him to be growled at too.

“Mrs. O’Leary has never growled at me.” He muttered, staring at his giant pile of black fluff. “Maybe she is sick. I’ll google what it could be while you call the vet. They will probably have to make a trip here since I don’t think we can get her to walk to the office.”

Reyna nodded and grabbed the phone, dialing the number to their local vet. Meanwhile, Nico went back to his computer and typed ‘what does lack of appetite, lack of movement, and aggressive behavior mean in a female dog?’. The first few links didn’t tell him anything, but something caught his eye. ‘Dog Pregnancy Stages Of Your Dog’s Pregnancy’ was staring back at him. Nico opened the tab apprehensively and began to read.

“Ok, so the vet will be here in 10 minutes. Did you find anything?” Reyna stated, leaning on the back of the computer chair. Nico swallowed.

“Has Mrs. O’Leary been in heat recently?”

“Yeah, it finished last week. Why do you- oh no.” Reyna turned the chair around to face her. “You think she is pregnant?”

Nico closed his eyes and rubbed this temples. “It’s the only thing that I’ve seen so far that could make sense. But Aurum and Argentum and neutered. What dog could have done that with her? No one else own dogs in our building.” he asked. Looking back at Reyna, he saw her avoiding eye contact. “Reyna?”

“Well, you know that new neighbor we got that lives 3 doors down?” She stated, backing away from the chair. Nico scrunched his eyebrows.

“We got a new neighbor?”

Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes Nico we got a new neighbor. He has a dog, a gray lab. Mrs. O’Leary and him have been having play dates the past couple of weeks and it is a possibility that the dog could be the father.”

They were both silent for a minute before Nico got up. “Well I guess I should go tell him that his dog is going to be a dad.”

Reyna looked at him funny. “Why do we need to tell him this?”

“Because if Mrs. O’Leary is having puppies, we are not keeping them all. They are going to be sold and he is going to get a few. We already have 3 dogs, Reyna, we don’t need a litter of puppies.” Nico explained, walking towards the front door. “You stay here and wait for the vet to make sure that she is pregnant and I’m not going crazy. What is his apartment number?”

“216. Nico, be nice. There is a reason that I don’t ask you to come meet the neighbors anymore.” Reyna answered. Nico rolled his eyes.

“It was one time! And it wasn’t my fault that the guy couldn’t handle a little scare!” He yelled, walking out the door.

“You gave him a heart attack!” Reyna managed to retort back before Nico could fully close the door. Sighing, Nico strolled over to 216, which was only 3 doors down. How had he not noticed that they had a new neighbor? Well, he had been pretty wrapped up in finishing the manuscript for the past couple of weeks. Soon, he was facing the standard brown door with the standard gold number. Knocking three times, he waited. What if the guy wasn’t home? Or what if he was sleeping? He could be a serial killer and then what would Nico do? Ok, so the last one was slightly less likely to happen, but you never know.

“Be there in a minute!” a voice called from inside the apartment, followed by barking. So he was definitely at the right apartment. Nico waited awkwardly outside the door, looking around the hallway. It had been a while since he left his apartment. When did they get new hallway plants? Maybe something happened with the two college kids two doors down that liked to have full out prank wars against each other that steadily escalated until the landlord has to come threaten them to stop. Nico was pulled out of his thoughts of the possibilities of destruction by the opening of the door. “Yes?”

Nico had to suddenly concentrate on what he was coming over here to say because _damn the guy looked hot was it even legal to be that good looking?_ “Um-I live 3 doors down and I wanted to ask if you owned a dog?” Nico internally cringed at that. God what was that mess of awkwardness? The guy raised an eyebrow _how can someone have that blue of eyes holy crap why didn’t Reyna say the guy was hot?_

"Um yeah I do. Am I in trouble or something? The landlord said that pets were fine and all.” He responded back.

“Your dog might have gotten my dog pregnant.” Nico blurted out. God this was so awkward. He should have let Reyna do this. The guy looked surprised for a second before turning around.

“Tempest! You didn’t! We made a clear deal Tempest, you don’t get any if I don’t get any! And now look what you’ve done! Are you ready for the responsibility of being a father? Because I didn’t want to be a granddad this early in life! How long did you know this dog? You better be prepared to handle what you did now! Go to your kennel!” he scowled his dog. There was a bark and whine in return, and the sound of a dog walking away. The man turned back to him and sighed. “I’m so sorry Tempest got your dog pregnant. I’ve been meaning to get him neutered and just haven’t had time to.”

Nico nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well it isn’t just your fault. Mrs. O’Leary should have already been spaded-”

“So you’re the owner of Mrs. O’Leary.” The guy interrupted, smiling at Nico now and wow, _the little scar on his mouth made the smile look sexy._ Nico needed to walk away before he made a fool of himself.

“Um yeah. I should have probably met you before but I’ve been really busy. I’m Nico.” Nico introduced, holding his hand out. The guy shook it.

“Yeah, Reyna told me that you were busy and that is why I hadn’t seen you yet. I’m Jason.” He responded, shaking Nico’s hand. “So is Mrs. O’Leary really pregnant?”

Nico reluctantly withdrew his hand. “We called a vet to come and check her. He should be here in the next couple of minutes. I just wanted to tell you because Reyna and I won’t be able to raise the puppies, so they are probably going to be sold, unless you want them.” Nico explain. Jason nodded and looked down the hallway.

“Mind if I come and hear what the vet has to say? Since I’m going to be a grandfather to a litter of puppies now?”

Nico was a little shocked at the request but nodded. Jason did make a good point. “Um sure. We’re 213.”

Jason grinned. “Cool. Let me just put Tempest in his kennel and I’ll be over there. See you soon.” And with that, he closed the door. Nico stood there for a couple of seconds, blinking, before walking back to his apartment. As he walked in, he saw Reyna on the couch, reading a book.

“So how did it go?” she asked, a smirk on her face. He frowned and walked over to sit next to her, nudging her knee.

“You could have told me that he was hot.”

Reyna laughed. “That would ruin the surprise Di Angelo. So, did you tell him?”

“Well, he is coming over to hear what the vet has to say, so I think he is taking the whole thing very seriously.” Nico answered, tempted to go back to his laptop. The manuscript really did need to get done. Reyna raised an eyebrow.

“15 bucks that you and him will be dating in two months.”


End file.
